dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball XenoVerse
, , , , , |previous = |next = Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 |series = XenoVerse (series) |japanese date = February 5, 2015 |english date = February 24, 2015 February 27, 2015 |characters = |techniques = *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan *Golden Freeza |tools = }} , officially shortened to 'Dragon Ball XV, is a game developed by and published by Bandai-Namco Games for , , , , , and . It was released on February 27, 2015 in Europe, February 24th in North America, and February 5th in Japan. It was the first Dragon Ball game released for the eighth generation console. It features an original plot as well as several elements from Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. It was followed by Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2. Gameplay Dragon Ball XenoVerse returned the concept of custom character construction to the console systems. Last seen in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, character customization has been upgraded and players are given a whole host of new choices. Players can choose between a hero who is Saiyan, Human, Nameccian, Majin, or from Freeza's clan. Additionally, if the player chooses to be a Saiyan, Human, or a Majin, they are also given the option of a male or female character. After a species is selected, the player can then fully customize their character, including their hair, eyes, facial features, as well as the color of their skin, hair, and eyes. They are also given a range of voices to choose from for their character. Once the character is complete, the player is transported to Toki-Toki City, where the game begins. Fighting is set in 3D destructible environments. Most stages are very large and all provide a free-roam environment, allowing the player to fight on the ground, in the air, and underwater. Depending on the characters present in any given fight, XenoVerse features dialogue between said characters, and also includes facial expressions when they cause damage or receive damage. In addition to a story unique to the game, the player can embark on '''Parallel Quests to obtain Zeni and other rewards. They can also train under various characters from the Dragon Ball cast—both allies and villains. Overall, not counting downloadable content, XenoVerse contains over 200 special moves, 450 costume items, 12 master quests, 50 Parallel Quests, and 400 equipment pieces to select from.Dragon Ball Xenoverse Character Number And Skill Details Leaked In Online Posting For Guidebook by Matthew Buzzi Plot Overview Saiyan Arc Saiyan Saga Return of the Saiyans Saga Freeza Arc Ginyū Force Saga Freeza Saga Boo Arc Majin Boo Saga God Arc Hakaishin Beerus Saga Demon God Demigra Extra Arc Legendary Super Saiyan Saga Development Playable Characters * Super Vegeta 1 and 2 are simply Vegeta's version of the regular Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations. The only difference is a focus on energy, whereas the regular Super Saiyan transformation increases strike-based attacks. Story-only Characters * Kaiōshin of Time * Tokitoki * Shenron * Imperfect Cell Downloadable Content Three packs of downloadable content were announced shortly after the game's release. Players have the option of buying a Season Pass to obtain all three, or purchasing each individually.Dragon Ball Xenoverse Season Pass Includes These DLC Packs by Ryan Winslett In addition, to celebrate the release of Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", a free movie pack was released containing costumes from the movie. The downloadable content packs are: GT Pack 1 GT Pack 1 was released on March 17, 2015.Dragon Ball Xenoverse DLC Gets Official Release Dates It contains: * Three playable characters: *# Son Gokū (GT) *# Pan *# Trunks (GT) * The GT Saga — First Half, four missions in all * Twelve Parallel Quests * Two masters: ** Tenshinhan ** Yamcha * Fifteen special moves * Five costumes * Three accessories * Nine Z-Souls GT Pack 2 GT Pack 2 was released on April 14, 2015. It contains: * Four playable characters: *# Eis Shenron *# Nuova Shenron *# Towa *# Mira * The GT Saga — Second Half, three missions in all * Three Parallel Quests * One master: ** Pan * Twenty-two special moves * Five costumes * Six Z-Souls Movie Costume Pack Movie Costume Pack was released on May 5, 2015.Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Free Movie Costume DLC Pack (EU/America) It contains: * Two costumes: *# Whis Symbol Gi *# Whis Symbol Battle Suit * One accessory: *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gokū Wig DLC Pack 3 DLC Pack 3 was released on June 9, 2015.Third And Final 'Dragon Ball Xenoverse' DLC Scheduled For Release It contained: * Four playable characters: *# Golden Freeza *# Jaco *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Gokū *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta * The Resurrection F, unknown number of missions * Five Parallel Quests * Two masters: ** Jaco ** Elder Kaiōshin (Potential Released) * Two costumes: *# Turtle Hermit’s Aloha Shirt *# Gohan's Jersey * Two accessories: *# Tagoma's scouter *# Turtle Hermit Set * Seven Z-Souls Masters Bosses Saiyan Saga * Raditz Return of the Saiyans Saga * Nappa * Vegeta * Great Monkey Vegeta Ginyu Force Saga * Mira Freeza Saga * Villainous Mode Freeza — Third Transformation * Villainous Mode Freeza — Full Power Cell Saga * Villainous Mode Mr. Satan * Villainous Mode Cell Juniors * Villainous Mode Cell — Full Power Android Saga * Villainous Mode Android 17 * Villainous Mode Android 18 * Villainous Mode Cell — Perfect Form Majin Boo Saga * Mira * Villainous Mode Majin Boo (Good) * Villainous Mode Mini-Majin Boos * Villainous Mode Piccolo * Demigra * Villainous Mode Majin Boo (Evil) * Villainous Mode Majin Boo (Pure) God of Destruction Beerus Saga * Beerus * Demigra * Beerus and Whis Demon God Demigra Saga * Villainous Mode Freeza, Cell, and Kid Boo * Villainous Mode Vegeta, Son Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks * Villainous Mode Trunks * Demigra * Demigra Final Legendary Super Saiyan Saga * Villainous Mode Broly — Legendary Super Saiyan GT Saga — First Half (DLC only) * Tuffle Trunks — Super Saiyan * Golden Great Monkey Baby Vegeta * Villainous Mode Android 17 * Villainous Mode Super 17 GT Saga — Second Half (DLC only) * Villainous Mode Nouva Shenron * Villainous Mode Eis Shenron * Villainous Mode Omega Shenron * Villainous Mode Golden Great Monkey Baby Vegeta, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Enemies Aside from bosses in story mode, there are other enemies that can be fought in the story. * Saibamen ** Caiwareman ** Kyuukonman ** Copyman ** Tennenman ** Jinkouman * Cell Juniors Playable Stages Reception Trivia *"XV" is the Roman Numeral for "15". Dragon Ball XenoVerse is both the 15th ''Dragon Ball ''fighting game released on home consoles, and was released in 2015. *"Xenoverse" is Greek for "uncharted territory", fitting the time-traveling nature of the game. *After the 'World Tournament' feature became usable for online matches, XenoVerse gained its own Theme: First World Tournament Winners. The theme contains official art of the character models for the Europe, North American, and Japanese championships. References External Links *Japanese website *English website Category:Games